


On Hands and Knees

by General_Zargon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Breast Fucking, Cervix Penetration, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Magical Healing Cock, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: Lucy met The Master when she was 10, was turned into nothing more than a fuck-toy to be used by the time she was 12.Star was born when she was 15. But then after she turned 18, everything changed. The Master disappeared, and so did everyone else in the Pleasure House. Three days later, her new Master found her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the filthiest thing I've ever written, LOL.

Where was everyone? Huddled into a ball on the bed, Star was scared. No one had entered the room for a long time, no Master, no men or women to use her, and her belly cramped in hunger, telling her that it had been almost three days since she was last fed. After the first day passed with no visits, she'd gathered up the courage to crawl to the toilet in the corner of the room so she didn't dirty the bedclothes.

Had she been a Bad Girl? Bad Girls were punished, The Master said, but Star had been bad in the past and never been punished like this: left alone with no way to tell time and no one coming in to make sure she earned her keep. Not since The Master began training her had she been left alone for more than a day, and she just knew something was wrong. The faint sounds of shouting she'd heard through the door had something to do with why she was being punished, she thought, but why? What had she done wrong? The last man to see her had left smiling! Her mind turned in circles as she tried to remembered what she could have done to make The Master punish her so.

Her formerly well-used holes had closed up, returning to the tightness they hadn't had since Before. Star didn't like to think about Before.

Trying to ignore the fear and confusion clouding her mind, Star looked around the room, examining the stone walls as though she hadn't seen them a thousand times before. The room was no different from the other rooms The Master kept her in, empty except for a bed against the far wall where she would be used and a toilet to do her business. There was a small sink next to the toilet, a threadbare cloth on it that she used to clean up, but that was it. The door across from the bed was made of sturdy wood, muffling any sounds coming from inside or outside of the room. The fact that she'd actually heard the shouting three days ago meant that it had been loud, very loud. What could have caused that? Star thought back, brow wrinkling as she tried to remember if she'd heard any words. She hadn't gotten close to the door, not daring to crawl off the bed, but she thought she heard something about...a raid?

What was a "raid"? The Master occasionally said that word, spitting it out with the sort of venom he reserved for Bad Girls and visitors who didn't pay. That alone said it was something bad. It seemed to mean that she got neither used nor fed, which was bad, Star frowned. She still hoped for someone, anyone to come through the door, but that hoped waned with each passing day. Every time the thought of trying to open the door attempted to form, she immediately shook it away, trembling with fear at the very idea. She had only tried to leave the room without permission once after The Master got her. That was the first time she'd been Punished. It hadn't been the last, but it was the one that she would always remember. She never tried to leave any room The Master put her in again.

Star didn't know how much time went by before she perked up, jolted out of her listless daze by a soft noise, like shoes scuffing against stone. She held her breath, straining her ears to try and hear it again. Please, please let it have been real, she thought desperately, shuddering in a combination of hope and fear. The sound came again, louder this time, and she watched with wide eyes as the doorknob turned.

A muffled voice spoke, " _Huh, looks like the guards missed a room,_ "

The door opened.

It wasn't The Master. Instead, the man that came through the door had pink hair and dark eyes, tall and muscular with a scale-patterned scarf around his neck. He wore a nice suit like a lot of the men who used her, but somehow it looked wrong on this man, like it didn't quite fit. His shirt and jacket were only partially buttoned, revealing hints of a strong chest, and Star found herself watching him in interest before their eyes met. Those dark eyes really were beautiful, so soft and warm, like thoughts of Before without the hurt. It was only after the man blinked that she remembered herself. Hurriedly straightening up, she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms beneath her breasts, showing off their size and offering them for the man's use as she'd been taught.

Star had been told many times that she was beautiful, visitors praising her fair skin, her eyes and hair and lush, curvaceous body as they used her holes. The pose she struck now never failed to entice a visitor, but the man now just blinked before he frowned, "Here, you must be cold," approaching, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her naked form. To her vast surprise, the man then smiled at her.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

What happened after that was a blur to Star; she was vaguely aware of the man (Natsu, he'd told her his name) carrying her out of the room when she'd tried to get down on the floor and crawl, his voice as low murmur as he put her inside a car, fastening the seat-belt around her. Her memory of the following trip was spotty at best, a montage of colors and sounds that she couldn't for the life of her understand, and then before she knew it she was sitting at a table. Still clad in the man's jacket, she silently watched as he moved about the kitchen, humming cheerfully as he put together whatever he was making.

When a bowl of steaming broth and a plate of toast was put in front of her, Star didn't know how to react. She stared at the food, unsure what to do even as the very scent of it made her mouth water. She swallowed softly, wanting more than anything to take a bite of toast or sip of broth, but she resisted. He hadn't used her yet, not her ass or pussy or even her mouth. She hadn't earned the right to eat. The man sat down across from her, further bewildering her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd sat at a table with anyone other than one of the other girls. It must have been Before, so it didn't matter.

The man noticed her lost look as her eyes moved from the food to him and then back to the food. Seeming to guess her thoughts, he smiled and reached over to tear off a piece of toast and held it to her lips. Bit by bit, he fed her first the toast, then picked up the spoon to feed her the soup. It was only after the last, delicious spoonful of broth slid down her throat and the man raised a napkin to dab at her cheeks that Star realized she was crying. The broth was bland and the toast blackened around the edges, but it was still the best meal she'd ever had.

Her stomach full, she followed placidly as the man - _Natsu_ , she corrected herself again - led her to an empty bedroom, chatting and pointing out various things around the house he'd brought her to. The house and part of the woods surrounding it belonged to him, she registered, all owned free and clear. He didn't seem to mind that she didn't speak ( _he hadn't given her permission_ , a voice in her mind hissed), content to talk enough for both of them. In the midst of the idle chatter, Star learned that the man, Natsu, was a treasure hunter. The reason he'd found her was because the room where The Master kept her was actually part of an old network of tunnels beneath the city and he'd thought the guards might have missed something when they raided the place. Through the sudden buzz of static in her ears, the words 'arrested everyone there' rang loud and clear. The Master was gone.

The realization was like a blow to the center of her chest, and she swayed, dimly feeling Natsu's hand close around her arm and guide her over to the bed, lowering her down to the blankets and backing away. "You must be tired, so go ahead and rest. I'll wake you up for breakfast in the morning." He said gently, tucking the covers around her and leaving her to digest the news he had unknowingly given her.

Star didn't know what to do. The Master was The Master, the one who made the rules, the one she obeyed no matter what, the one who punished her when she was a Bad Girl, who had been the first to use her holes after Before ended. She didn't know what to do. It was like she was a ship that had lost its anchor, aimlessly drifting at sea. With this new information, it hit her that she was beyond lucky that Natsu had found her, or else she would have starved. What was she supposed to do now? She shifted uncomfortably in the bed, shrugging out of the jacket she was wearing, tossing and turning as her thoughts ran in circles.

As she lay there naked, she couldn't stop thinking about how kind the one who had found her was, how different he was from the men who used to visit her, gradually drifting off to sleep with those thoughts echoing in her mind...

* * *

_....and gasped as she was thrown on the table, the wood hard against her back as large hands grabbed her ankles, pushing them up and away to spread her legs. Star had just recently become Star, and she had bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. Loud grunting came from above her as the guest The Master sent to test her lined his cock against her entrance and shoved in, forcing her tight channel to give way and stretch to accommodate the man's size. Lewd squelching sounds came from where the guest's dick pierced her body, her still-budding chest jiggling with every thrust pushing her harder into the table. He wasn't big, he wasn't big, she chanted inside her mind, biting her lip hard enough to taste blood as he moved, sweat glistening on his hairy body, his dick sawing back and forth as he swore about her 'tight whore cunt'._

_If this was Before, she would have denied it. But this wasn't Before, she wasn't the girl from Before, she was Star now and her most recent punishment had just ended. She needed to prove that she had learned her lesson, she had to pass this test!_

_Just like The Master taught her, she clamped down with her inner walls, making herself seem even tighter and causing the man atop her to curse. A large hand yanked one of her legs further up, pressing towards her chest and spreading her open even wider. Her tits bounced as he picked up his pace, shaking with the force of the thrusts. He didn't last much longer, spilling into her and laughing at the trickle of red that flowed out with his seed..._

* * *

...And then she woke up. Blinking open her eyes, the first thing she saw was an unfamiliar ceiling, and it took almost five minutes before the memory of the previous days came flooding back. The Master was gone, there were no more tests or visitors, and again, Star felt lost. Absently, her fingers dipped between her legs, touching the wetness. Her inner walls tightened, clenching down on nothing as she felt the slickness on her inner thighs and around her entrance. Her clit was fully erect, and Star was embarrassed that such a simple memory managed to get her so wet.

Touching herself was against the rules, and she swiftly pulled her hand away, only to pause. That rule was one of the ones The Master told her, but The Master was gone, so...it wasn't against the rules now? It made sense, but she wasn't sure, biting her lip uncertainly.

Her attention was drawn to the door when someone knocked on it, tensing and then immediately relaxing when Natsu's voice came from behind it, cheerfully announcing, "Breakfast is ready!"

Deep thoughts could wait, she decided, pulling the jacket back on as Natsu entered the room just as her knees touched the floor. With a click of the tongue, he pulled her back to her feet, not seeing the frown of puzzlement on her face as he grabbed her hand and guided her to the kitchen. Why didn't Natsu want her to move around like she'd been taught? ' _Bitches should walk like dogs_ ', that was what The Master said. Unless this was another of the rules that had changed? She pondered that as she accepted the bits of pancake Natsu fed her.

That night, she tossed and turned, her thoughts buzzing too loudly to sleep as she tried to make sense of her current situation. Natsu's - _His_ actions were so confusing, she didn't know what to do and it was driving her mad! He hadn't tried to use her once since finding and saving her, and it had been  _days_. It just didn't make sense! Feeling a long--forgotten frustration well up inside her, Star took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Okay, she told herself, that was enough feeling sorry for herself, it was time to think this through. Starting from the beginning, the was no Master. While this left her feeling somewhat adrift, she couldn't say she missed him and it was easy enough to move on. Next, _He_ found her and brought her to his home, feeding her and making sure she was clean and healthy, but he didn't use her. This made her uneasy, because if she wasn't used that meant she was useless and useless things were thrown away.

She didn't want to be thrown away, which meant she needed to be useful, but to do that she had to please The Master. And that brought her back to the beginning: there was no Master. She turned that over in her mind, frowning thoughtfully because that wasn't quite right, was it? No, it wasn't, she brightened. Since The Master was gone, that meant  _He_  was The Master now. That made sense, she nodded, smiling eagerly as she got out of bed. Time to follow thought with action, she decided.

Women were only good for fucking and birthing children, her former Master had made sure that that knowledge was embedded in her bones. With the magic her former Master used on her and the other whores, she couldn't give birth, so that left only one option.

Star had known where The Master's bedroom was since the first day, and she unerringly made her way there.

* * *

Opening the door and quietly slipping inside, Lucy saw The Master sprawled out across his bed, sheets thrown to the floor. He was shirtless, wearing on a pair of loose boxers, which worked out well for what she had planned. The Master was kind, not making use of his newest possession right away, but now that possession needed to be used. Carefully climbing onto the bed, she crawled up until she was between The Master's legs, staring intently at his cloth-covered cock. It was flaccid now, but she knew how to change that.

Gently pulling down the waistband of his boxers, she gazed hungrily at the limp staff of flesh that promised an even more impressive size once fully erect. Moving slowly so as not to wake The Master yet, she slowly wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, resisting the urge to suck as she took it further into her mouth. It was instinct to relax her throat when the tip bumped against the back of it, deepthroating the member with the ease of long practice. It was so hard not to move, to lick and suckle at the flesh in her mouth, but she stayed still, patiently warming The Master's cock.

The weight of it was hot and heavy on her tongue, stretching her mouth open as far as it would go and stroking the back of her throat with every twitch as it began stirring in interest. She breathed through her nose, feeling a familiar heat pulse through her body, centering on her eager cunt that was already soaking wet in anticipation, her clit swollen and sensitive. The Master's cock swelled, and her jaw ached as her mouth and throat were filled. She kept her jaw and throat as relaxed as she could but still felt the burning stretch, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as the hard rod threatened to choke her. Black spots danced in her vision, but she continued breathing, slow and even just as she'd been taught.

Star wanted so, so badly to suck the cock in her mouth, the erection like steel wrapped in silk on her tongue. Had she been able and The Master awake, she would have begged for the privilege, but her courage only extended so far.

" _Warm my cock, don't suck it!_ " The memory of her former Master's voice, already fading, growled, and that's what she did. Above her, The Master groaned, starting to take notice of the hot, tight heat wrapped around his cock. Half-asleep, The Master's hips began to move, small thrusts that gradually grew bigger as The Master woke up. A strong hand was placed on the back of her head, fingers threading their way into her golden hair, The Master using that hand to move her head how he wanted, first pulling her almost all the way off and then pushing her back down. Star held still, keeping her throat pliant as The Master fucked her mouth at a steady pace, his huge cock sliding so enticingly across her tongue, tempting her to lick and suckle at the tender flesh. Oh how she wanted to give in, but she couldn't!

Her body swayed in time with the movements of the hand in her hair, all control given to The Master as her mind drifted on waves of pleasure. The Master controlled every movement of her head, slick smacking sounds blending with The Master's growls as he thrust in and out, saliva dripping from the corners of her gaping mouth. The thick head of that wonderful cock bumped the back of her throat again and again as The Master sped up the pace. The hand in her hair tightened to the point of pain, tugging at the strands and sending desire curling through her veins. The thick scent of musk filled her nose, and she couldn't resist the urge to moan, the sounds emerging as near-silent gurgles passed the cock gagging her. The Master swore, jerking her head down until he was in her to the base, her bottom lip brushing the silky skin of his scrotum as The Master came, cum flowing straight to her stomach and oh _gods_ , it felt so good, hot and thick and creamy as it filled her.

The Master's orgasm lasted almost five minutes, her stomach warm and full by the time it subsided and the hand in her hair relaxed, the hold gentling as The Master pulled her away. Her lips caressed his cock from base to tip as it slid out, leaving her empty and craving for more, her cunt sopping wet and aching. She could feel the wetness coating her thighs, her juices forming a wet spot beneath her knees as she sat back so The Master had room to sit up, which he did, yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he blinked at her.

"What the hell...?" The Master wondered, voice hoarse from sleep and his recent orgasm. She found it unexpectedly cute, and the smile that crossed her face wasn't the least bit forced. She spoke the words that she'd repeated thousands of times before, but this time she meant them with all her heart.

"How may I serve you, my Master?"

* * *

The expression that crossed her Master's face was strange, a blend of uncertainty and confusion soon eclipsed by dawning realization. The look in his eyes was gentle as he cupped her cheek in one hand, a deep rumble coming from his chest and putting her further at ease as she nuzzled into his palm. She didn't know what he saw in her own brown eyes as she looked at him, but whatever it was made him relax, a slight smile curving his lips. Star silently encouraged him to do whatever he wanted with her, she was his and only his now, and to her delight, he seemed to get the message.

His softening cock returning to full hardness as he gently tugged her closer, crooning softly, "Good girl, such a good girl. Why don't you show me what you can do with those beautiful tits of yours, hm?"

Star needed no further instruction, savoring the praise and eagerly bending over until his cock was nestled snugly between her breasts and surrounded by soft skin. Pressing the large globes closer together, she happily bounced them up and down, stroking her Master's dick with her tits. This was something that countless visitors had requested ever since her breasts had developed, her former master sparing no time in educating her on how to use her 'best feature', so she knew exactly what to do to give The Master the most pleasure. Skillfully manipulating the flesh in her hands, her hard, swollen nipples grazed her Master's abdomen and sent sparks of pleasure through her body, soft mewls escaping her as she gave her Master the best breast-fuck she could. The sounds were nearly lost beneath her Master's renewed growls combined with the wet sound of his cock sliding between her tits.

Pre-cum pouring from the tip, the valley of her breasts was wet and slick as his cock glided through it. Slow and sensual, she worked that proud staff until finally The Master cursed, tossing his head back in pleasure as the tip of his cock erupted, painting her generous bosom in streams of white. Spurts of it went wild, landing on her face and chin, making her purr as the discharged seed warmed her, marking her as belonging to him. Her tongue darting out to taste the flecks at the side of her mouth, she moaned; so delicious!

Letting go of her breasts, she shifted to lap at her Master's cock, worshipfully cleaning it. Her tongue squirmed into every fold and crevice she could find, thoroughly licking until it was spotless. Her actions also caused it to harden again, her Master's disbelieving huff ruffling her hair as he grabbed her waist, rolling them so she was laying on her back, completely unresisting as her Master loomed over her. His rightful place, a voice in the back of her mind approved. By now she was panting, her arms flung over her head and her cum-covered chest heaving as her legs fell open, both an offering and invitation. The exposed flesh was red, swollen and glistening, her body begging for her Master to take her, the muscles of her cunt flexing and clenching in want.

Watching as her Master moved, positioning his cock at her entrance, the tip barely touching her labia, her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. This was it, it was finally happening! She breathed slow and deeply, going limp on reflex as the head of her Master's cock slid inside her with a soft _pop_ , tingles running up and down her spine as lewd squelching sounds filled the room. Her Master's cock filled her cunt as perfectly as it had her mouth, it was like her body was made for him! Unnoticed, soft mewling sounds came from her lips as her Master slowly pierced her with his dick, stretching her obscenely wide as he steadily sank deeper and deeper. She was so wet, so desperate, she didn't feel an ounce of pain, only the welcome burn as her channel was forced to expand to accommodate her Master's size.

Saliva trickled from the corners of her gaping mouth as she moaned, breasts bouncing as her Master bottomed out inside her. Her cervix eagerly parted in welcome; he was so deep inside her she felt him in her _womb_! She inwardly keened, ecstasy battering her as he pulled back until just his head remained inside, then thrust back in, balls slapping against her ass as he plunged back in, repeating the motion again and again. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes - her Master was so kind, letting her feel such amazing sensations! Pleasure swamped her, spiraling towards her core as her womb tightened, threatening to tip her over the edge into orgasm, but she resisted, a flash of ingrained terror and remembered pain making it easier to ignore the pleasurable sensations rippling through her body.

She was a woman, a living fuck-hole only there for The Master's pleasure, she should be content with any scraps of pleasure The Master allowed her to feel. She repeated those words in her mind again and again, the memory of what happened whenever she tried to take more than she was given coming to the forefront of her mind. The Master didn't know, was kind enough to give her such pleasure, but the former master had made sure that the women he owned would never reach the heights of pleasure without his explicit permission. That he was gone now had no effect on the magic he'd used, she could feel it, the dark, chilling sensation in the depth of her womb that began awakening the closer she got to the edge.

Despair welled up inside her as she moaned helplessly, her toes curling as her Master's cock stroked the spot deep inside her that sent waves of ecstasy crashing through her. "Ah, Master, no, no, I can't, please, no!" She cried out, one thrust away from orgasm and feeling the Punishment beginning to activate, darkness changing to active malice and chill turning to razor-sharp ice as a magic circle appeared on her lower abdomen, right on top of where her womb was. She screamed, terror shining brightly in her eyes as the pain started, a hundred knives poised to start slicing her insides the closer she got to cumming. She writhed, instinctively trying to escape the danger, her Master's voice reaching her ears as though from underwater, but she couldn't understand the words.

Unable to speak through the fear, she keened loudly, the magic circle glowing black as the agony of her womb being shredded began...only to abruptly stop, the darkness eclipsed by the bright golden flames outlining her Master's hand.

"Gotcha." The Master grinned savagely, placing his flame-wrapped hand firmly over the former master's magic seal as she whimpered in fear, bracing herself for the pain of burning...that she didn't feel. She blinked, an expression of pure bewilderment crossing her face as she looked down as best she could, seeing only a bright glow past her breasts but feeling her Master's hand along with a strange warmth. The warmth must be the flames, but why didn't they burn? It felt nice, like something warming her from the inside, banishing the pain of the Punishment.

Star didn't know what was happening; she was about to orgasm, the Punishment started, and then the flames appeared, a beautiful golden color that put her hair to shame. She shuddered, just then realizing that her Master was still inside of her, thrusting languidly as the fire around his hand sank into her belly. She felt it when the former master's magic was gone, like a tremendous weight she didn't know she was carrying was removed, the coldness gone and replaced with heat. She moaned in confusion and pleasure, the heat curling around inside her, licking at the places the Punishment touched. It felt like the opposite of the Punishment, tongues of heat lapping at the walls of her womb, like her Master's cum filling her to capacity or a warm drink in a cold room, it felt incredible. Her next moan was pure pleasure.

"I'd wondered about what that magic I sensed in you was, and it turns out it was this," her Master scowled, angry but not at her, she sensed, which was good because she couldn't stop herself moving her hips just a little to meet his next thrust. He didn't seem to notice, more focused on where his hand was resting over her womb and the golden flames sinking through her skin to reach it, "A dark magic seal designed to activate when you get close to cumming, what the fuck? That's just sick...and it didn't just cause pain," shaking his head in semi-disbelief, her Master said incredulously, "That thing actually _shredded_ your womb, multiple times if what I'm sensing is right. How long was that seal there?" Thankfully her Master didn't seem to require an answer to his question, trailing off and muttering terrible things about whatever sick fuck cast that curse on her, because she didn't know how to explain that the Punishment had been in place since right after Before, when the former master decided she couldn't learn without it.

The golden flames inside her felt much better than the Punishment had, the last remnants of the former master's spell gone and pulsing heat left in its place. It filled her, stretching to touch everywhere the Punishment had or was touching. She wondered if The Master was going to put his own Punishment spell on her and didn't like the thought of anything remaining of the former master. She didn't know and didn't care, moaning loudly as the feel of her Master's cock filling her channel combined with the feeling of the flames inside her womb, pleasure mounting until with one last thrust she reached the peak.

Her first orgasm in years shook her to her core, rushing through her as she screamed in ecstasy, struggling to comprehend the sheer _pleasure_ she was feeling, her mind and vision going blank.

* * *

Gradually she became aware of the sound of someone screaming in ecstasy, distantly thinking they should stop or the master would punish them before she realized that oh, she was the one making the noise. Her vision returned next, the first thing she saw was The Master leaning over her, looking concerned even as she felt the movements of his lower body that meant he was still fucking her, had fucked her through her orgasm.

Tears of gratitude fell from her eyes as she gasped, "Master..." and moaned, unable to find the words to express how thankful she was for his kindness. A warm, callused thumb brushed away the lines of moisture on her face, and when she opened her eyes - when had she closed them? - her Master's smile was like the sun, blindingly radiant and so, so kind.

"There you go, you're all healed up now!" Her Master announced, and to her surprise she didn't feel any coldness or fear in her belly or any trace of the pain that always lingered after a Punishment. Joy was a warm light in her chest, and she was helpless to do anything but smile back. A slight movement inside her caught her attention, and she looked down in confusion, only to see her Master's cock withdraw several inches from her and then slide back in. Looking back up at her Master, their eyes locked, her Master's dark eyes a bit embarrassed. A few seconds later, both of them were giggling wildly, short movements of her Master's hips keeping him hard and stirring up her own desire. As he moved, her Master said pensively, voice even as though his strokes weren't getting deeper and stronger. "You know, I don't even know your name,"

Gasping, she choked out, "Star - my name is Star!" Moaning shamelessly, she lifted her hips in time to her Master's thrusts.

"Star...I remember seeing that name on a book in front of the door to the room I found you in, didn't think it was someone's name." Her Master grunted, nudging her legs open wider and changing his angle so each thrust exerted constant pressure against the spot inside her, waves of pleasure swelling within her.

Regardless of the surging, tingling feeling, she had to turn her head to hide her small grimace behind a curtain of hair. That book...her former master called it his 'guestbook'. All the guests who fucked her had to sign it, she remembered; the former master's way of keeping track of high-profile visitors and making sure they couldn't turn on him. Not that it helped him in the end, but it seemed nobody had found it. "Ye-es! It's my name!" She groaned, throwing her head back.

"Hm...nah! Doesn't suit you anymore," her Master drawled, smiling playfully as he bent his head to capture a nipple in his mouth, sucking once, twice, three times and then switching to the other side to repeat the process before letting go and continuing, "Star was the one all those people who signed that book came to see, but the only one fucking you now is me, so pick a different name." That last had an unmistakable tone of command, and she didn't dare disobey. Her Master was right, after all, something inside her curling in shame at the knowledge that her Master had seen all the signatures in the guestbook. The shame vanished as quickly as it appeared, drowned beneath waves of sensations as she came again, keening as her body clenched down on her Master, vainly attempting to milk him. She failed, but only because he hadn't come yet. Judging by the growls rumbling through the body above her, he was close, and as she came down from her peak, her inner walls tightened around him, massaging his hard rod. His growls deepened and his pace changed, losing rhythm but increasing in power.

Her Master's order took a while to register, but when it did, Star was at a loss. What should her new name be? She thought back, trying to remember if there were any names she'd ever especially liked, only to draw a blank. It was only when her Master finally came, snarling and gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he filled her with his seed, coating her womb and pussy in his cum that she found her answer. Writhing in ecstasy and milking her Master of all he had to give, she remembered that Before, she'd been called something else, something that maybe she could be called again.

"L-lucy! I pick Lucy!"

"Grmph?" Coming down from his orgasmic high, her Master blinked, then grinned, carefully pulling out and watching trickles of cum spill out of her gaping cunt. Sitting back, he looked at the picture she made, her breasts topped with kiss-swollen nipples and painted with drying streaks of white while her body lay limp and sated, with satisfaction. Grin widening to the point that his abnormally sharp canines were exposed, he tried the new name out, rolling the sound of it across his tongue, "Lucy, huh?" A pause, then he nodded, "I like it. Nice to meetcha, Lucy!"

It felt like her heart had been replaced with a warm fire, light and joy spreading through her body and giving her the energy to sit up, smiling back at her Master.

"Nice to meet you, Master. How may I serve?"

* * *

Now that her Master was fully awake, the newly-named Lucy discovered that he was rather insatiable, much to her delight. Now that she didn't need to fear Punishment if she got close to cumming, she devoted herself to pleasuring her Master with everything she had, the pleasure she felt as she did so greater than anything she'd ever known. Her Master took her in many different positions; on her back, her sides, on her hands and knees...she lost count of the number of times she came. He owned her with his cock, using all three of her holes vigorously and repeatedly until her throat was hoarse from screaming in ecstasy, reducing her voice to whimpers and mewls of pleasure.

Though his cock was already soaked in her juices, he still took the time to prepare her ass, probing the tight ring of muscle with first one, then two well-lubed fingers. Scissoring the digits to stretch her opening, he added a third finger, rapidly pumping them in and out. She whined pleadingly; her Master's fingers, thick as they were, were no substitute for his cock! Eventually her Master gave in to her pleading, lining himself up and pushing into her needy ass, the fit tight despite how thorough her Master had been in stretching her. Oh _stars_ , it felt like he was splitting her in half! Her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost herself in the sensation, wetness gushing from her gaping cunt as she came from just having her Master's cock in her ass.

Later she'd be ashamed of her loss of control, but now? Now she reveled in her Master using her, fucking her senseless with his dick and fingers, those talented digits sliding between her legs to play with her abused clit. The nub of flesh was red and swelled from earlier when her Master had worried it with his teeth, grazing it with one sharp canine just firmly enough to draw a drop of blood, which had sent her over the edge of yet another climax.

Her mind was a sea of white noise. All she could hear was her Master's grunts and growls, the wet smacking sounds as his balls slapped against her pussy and the breathless keens coming from her own mouth. If she saw anything, it didn't register in her mind. All she could feel was the pleasure flowing through her body. Time lost all meaning to her, her entire focus narrowed onto the point where she and her Master were joined and the pleasure radiating from that spot. Heat flooded her bowels, and it took her a moment to realize that oh, her Master had cum. He pulled out slowly, each drag of flesh against the edges of her raw anus pulling moans from shapely lips. When the tip of his cock popped out, a steady stream of white cream followed, the feeling triggering an explosion of pleasure that bordered on pain.

Face-planting in the puddle of drool that had formed beneath her, Lucy blacked out, that final orgasm more than her mind could take.

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia_ , Natsu Dragneel hummed, scrolling through the online articles he'd tracked down, abducted at age ten, late mother's apprentice Zoldeo suspected of having colluded with the kidnappers due to an inheritance dispute, trial pending...eh, all of it was old news. Her old man offered a good chunk of change for information leading to her recovery, he noted, skipping past the bit about her family history but pausing to look at the picture included in the article. A little blonde-haired girl smiled innocently at the camera, brown eyes shining. He looked from the computer screen back to his bed where the adult Lucy was sleeping.

...She really hadn't changed much, he decided, shaking his head as he closed the web-pages and deleted his search history. He'd only looked her up out of curiosity, having run a quick DNA test on a strand of hair and gotten interesting results. Celestial mages were rare after all, let alone Celestial mages who wound up sex slaves. Thinking about the magic seal that he'd burned out of her, he grimaced, disgusted at the thought of that thing. If he hadn't healed her at the same time he'd got rid of it, she'd never be able to have kids! The person who'd kept her prisoner had been one sick fuck...Still, he thought, he wasn't interested in claiming a reward smaller than what he earned in a week of ruin-diving. If Lucy decided she wanted to know about her past, that was a different story. He'd show her the articles and let her make her own decision (not that that was likely anytime soon; her former captor had done a real number on her).

Until then, the Heartfilia Conglomerate's loss was his gain.

A smile on his lips, he set the laptop aside and stood up, heading into the kitchen to start fixing breakfast. That much exercise would have made sure that Lucy had quite the appetite when she woke up, and his own stomach was growling after the events of the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter, because I can't figure out how to tag: Erotic birth (if this isn't your thing, feel free to skip), lactation kink, dirty talk, Emotions, impregnation kink, and pure smut.

Thinking back on it, Lucy was surprised she hadn't gotten pregnant sooner, considering the many times her Master had come inside her after removing the former master's seal.

Gently caressing the curve of her belly and feeling the movement within, she smiled happily as she moved around the room, naked as the day she was born and feeling the slightly cool air on her skin. Beads of white had already formed on her tender nipples, her breasts full and heavy with milk, ready for newborn mouths to latch on and drink their fill. The muscles in her abdomen rippled, clenching and releasing in waves, and she sighed softly as she continued rubbing her swelled abdomen.

Four months after her first night with her Master, she'd realized that her monthly bleeding hadn't happened, and several days later, she'd noticed her belly beginning to swell and it felt like she'd been punched in the ribs, her breath rushing out and leaving her gasping. At first there had been shock, but that soon transformed into pure joy. Her Master had been away on a job at the time, so she'd had time to absorb the knowledge that her Master's child was growing in her womb.

There had been some trepidation involved in delivering the news after her Master returned, but it wasn't as though she could hide it. Her body had changed rapidly, her stomach swelling to the size of a basketball and her breasts growing tender as they began producing milk by the time her Master returned. She hadn't even had time to think of a way to get her Master in a good mood before showing him she was with child before he'd stopped in the doorway, freezing like he'd been turned to stone the moment his eyes landed on her. He'd blinked, and then he was across the room and wrapping his arms around her, picking her up and swinging her around with a happy laugh. That was the best reaction she could have imagined; her Master was happy that she was with child!

And if she hadn't already been pregnant, the following 'celebration' certainly would have managed it, she thought with a giggle. Her Master had been fascinated by the white liquid trickling from her nipples, softly closing his lips around one hard peak to suckle. Taking only a few mouthfuls of milk from each breast, her Master massaged her chest firmly, the attention to her sensitive tits causing her to orgasm twice before he had mercy on her. The daily massages caused her milk to flow freely and abundantly, producing so much that there was always enough left after her Master drank his fill to cause her breasts to ache, forcing her Master to invest in a milk-pump to siphon off the excess and store for later. Lucy felt more like a dairy cow than a breeding bitch, as her former master would have said, the refrigerator was so full of milk there was hardly any room for food.

Not that such large milk production was a  _bad_ thing; her Master greatly enjoyed fucking her until she came hard enough milk shot from her nipples, squeezing and groping her tits until her body was painted white by a mixture of milk and cum. Just the memory was enough to get her pussy wet, and she had to bite her lip to hold back a moan.

Her Master had taken very few jobs the next few months after learning of her pregnancy, spending most of his time making sure she was well-fed and comfortable and the rest of it converting one of the guestrooms into a nursery. He'd also done a great deal of research on pregnancy and what to expect, and she had to stifle a laugh at the memory of her Master sitting on the couch with a pile of pregnancy books stacked next to him. In contrast to her Master's nervous energy, she was completely relaxed as the days passed and she grew rounder and rounder until finally she was reduced to waddling from place to place, unable to see her feet. She wasn't worried at all; while she'd belonged to her former master she'd seen several women give birth and knew what to expect from the birthing. Eventually she'd had to convince her Master to take jobs again to work off excess energy now that the nursery was done and he'd read the books front to back multiple times.

Now Lucy was walking around the room and feeling her children move in her womb, increasingly active as the time of birthing approached. She knew there was more than one inside of her, just by the speed in which her belly had swelled. She couldn't stop smiling as she rubbed her abdomen, relishing the feeling of her filled womb beginning to ache. It was almost time. Her Master was away on a job right now, which was good. Her Master shouldn't have to worry about such trivial things, and he would come home to find the messy portion over and done with.

There were soft towels stacked on the nightstand next to a bowl of warm water and several glasses of cold water, a small nest of blankets on the floor next to it. She was fully prepared, the contractions getting closer together, a particularly fierce one forcing her to brace one hand on the wall as she moaned. Not in pain, but in  _pleasure_. She shuddered, feeling it when the first child dropped lower in her womb, approaching her birth canal. She made her way back to the pile of blankets on the floor, stopping every few steps to moan and shiver. The encroaching pressure had her panting, thin strands of drool trickling from the sides of her mouth, the contractions coming faster and faster. Her pussy was dripping wet even before it started dilating, she felt the slickness on her thighs and she whimpered in relief as she made it to the blankets, slowly lowering herself until she was sitting on her knees. Head falling back, she moaned loudly as another contraction heralded a rush of juices from her cunt; the baby was coming, she could feel it.

It was large and healthy, stretching her open like her Master fucking her from the inside, only _more_. A feeling of intense pressure moving agonizingly slowly from her womb to her birth canal. Every inch was torture, dragging at her sensitive inner walls and setting her nerves aflame. A soft keen escaped from between clenched teeth as she started to push, the baby squirming in her cunt and pressing on her G-spot. Pleasure surged through her, and she _screamed_ , cumming at the same time she felt the baby's head push through her opening, the birth shockingly quick by normal standards. Streams of milk shot from her nipples as she came, fumbling to grab a towel to catch the baby in before it hit the blankets beneath her. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief as the rest of the baby's body slid from her easily, the child barely waiting for its mother to start cleaning the blood and fluids from it before it started bawling.

Her Master's first child had quite a set of lungs, she giggled, cleaning _him_ off and snipping the umbilical cord with the scissors she'd stashed in the nightstand for just that purpose. Holding her son against her chest, it didn't take more than a second for the infant to locate a nipple and latch on, cutting off the agitated screaming mid-sound. Tiny mouth working quickly, her milk flowed smoothly as her son began to drink while she looked down at him, eyes shining with love and awe. This tiny, perfect little being had been inside of her only a scant few minutes before, and now he was having his first meal at her breast. So focused was she on watching him eat, the afterbirth sliding out of her gaping hole caught her by surprise, the slimy drag catching at the edges of her opening and drawing a moan from her throat. The sloppy, bloody mess fell to the blanket beneath her, but she didn't react save to shuffle over to a clean spot and lean back against the bed.

She'd deal with the mess later.

* * *

With the birth of her son, the contractions eased off, not as severe now that the first child was out, the second one moving into position even as she rested. The contracting of her womb had her moaning, what would have been agony for another a sense of euphoria for her. Sparks of pleasure danced along her nerves like the aftershocks of orgasm, the baby nursing at her tit adding another point of pleasure, and her next orgasm was slow and languid. Lucy whined softly, shuddering as her son released her breast after eating his fill, yawning widely and promptly falling asleep. It was hard work coming into the world, she mused, her expression best described as 'smitten' as she wrapped him securely in another towel. She set him gently towards the middle of the bed, making sure he was on his back and surrounded by pillows so he couldn't roll.

The cribs were in the nursery, so the bed would have to do until she brought her son's sibling into the world and could take them both to their cribs.

A sudden contraction had her groaning, barely catching herself on the edge of the bed in time to keep from face-planting into the blanket-nest. Pushing herself back so she was bracing her back against the nightstand as she moved into position, she felt the second baby slide into her birth canal. She was already well-stretched from her firstborn, so the second child should be easier, the way out open and well-lubricated. Even so, she was biting back loud moans of ecstasy as she felt the child's body press against her walls, filling and stretching her as it moved slowly down on its way to being born. This one was slower, not as impatient as its brother to greet the world. She came several times through the next thirty or so minutes of labor, each climax pushing the baby further and further towards her entrance.

Skin shining with sweat, she wept in joy as she felt the child's head emerge, and she reached down with a towel to catch the newborn as it slid the rest of the way out. Cleaning the child off barely took any time, the baby whining quietly with each swipe of the wet towel, the noise eventually stopping as Lucy held her _daughter's_ head to the breast opposite the one her brother drank from. A tiny mouth pulled gently at her nipple, and the new mother relaxed as the child ate with no problems. Lucy took a moment to rest and absorb the fact that these two beautiful, perfect children were hers, reaching up with one trembling hand to pull down a glass of water to drink. She drained that glass and then half of another before she felt recovered enough to swaddle her daughter and place her next to her brother while she cleaned up.

The afterbirth was barely an afterthought - Lucy was far more concerned with how she was going to get the bloodstains out of the blankets.

* * *

Her son was named Ashe and her daughter was Leila, after the mother Lucy could vaguely remember from Before, both of them with their father's last name. Her Master had insisted on it after choosing the boy's name and giving her the honor of naming her daughter when he returned the day after the birth. She would always remember the look in her Master's eyes the first time he saw them, laying in their cribs and drifting off to sleep after their latest meal, the loving awe shining in his dark eyes perfectly matching her own feelings.

"They're beautiful," her Master whispered, peering down at the children. Lucy wholeheartedly agreed, smiling down at her little angels.

Learning to take care of children wasn't easy, at times confusing and at others terrifying, but she and her Master were up to the challenge. Caring for the twins kept her busy, always something new to be taken care of, so it took almost two months before the itch beneath her skin threatened to overwhelm her. Four months had her ready to scream, she was so horny, her pussy was constantly dripping wet and ready to be fucked but _he still didn't touch her_. Her Master was kind, giving her time to recover from the birth, but four months was enough! She was recovered! She wanted so badly for her Master to touch her, just using her mouth would have her cumming in seconds!

She tried to distract herself, summoning all of her self-control to resist the urge to take matters into her own hands, but as month five loomed, she snapped.

* * *

The twins were sleeping soundly, Ashe clutching his favorite toy dragon and Leila her stuffed sheep, and Lucy couldn't have arranged the night more perfectly if she'd tried, crawling into her Master's bed and taking his cock into her mouth exactly like the start of their first night together.

Her Master had been drowsing, tired from a day of running around and consulting with colleagues about something or other, but her actions woke him up quickly enough, especially when she started sucking. Her Master groaned, dazed eyes flying open when the tip of his dick bumped the back of her throat accompanied by a hard suck. "Wha-? _Lucy_? What are you-?" His words choked off as she began bobbing her head, her pace fast and hard and not something she would usually set on her own, but desperate times called for desperate measures. After so long without being fucked, the feeling of that huge cock filling her mouth and throat was all the more intense, and just dragging her tongue along that thick rod had her cumming.

She moaned, the noise vibrating through her Master's and making him curse as her channel clenched on nothing, the emptiness stoking her desire. It was like there was a fire lit inside her, burning wildly and driving her actions on with uncharacteristic ferocity. She wanted to be used, thrown down and fucked like the slut she was until she was blind with pleasure, stuffed so full of her Master's cum her stomach bulged. Her Master had bred her once, now she wanted him to do it again, and again and again until she couldn't remember a time when she wasn't carrying his babies inside her. The very idea had her cumming again, and she squealed around the hard shaft in her mouth, bouncing up and down until she was in the perfect position to wrap her milk-filled breasts around her Master's cock without letting it slip from between her lips.

Drops of white beaded on her hard nipples, falling onto her Master's thighs as she worked her tits around his cock, surrounding his member in soft, supple skin. Under her determined attention, it didn't take long for her Master to cum, seed gushing down her throat to rest in her stomach. She came for a third time at the rush of heat, pulling away to lick spots of cum from her lips and look at the white streaks on her Master's thighs in satisfaction. Her Master was breathing heavily as she prowled further up his body, flushed with arousal and impatient to get to the main event.

Callused hands clamped around her upper arms, holding her in place as her Master recovered, much to her disappointment. Her Master furrowed his brow in confusion, demanding to know, "What's going on, Lucy? You've never acted like this before!"

"I've never been so horny before!" Lucy answered heatedly, surprising herself, "It's been five months, Master! I'm fine now, more than fine! So please fuck me!" She shamelessly begged.

"That's what this is about? Lucy, we have two kids now; that takes a lot of time and attention, so I thought you were too tired-" Her Master spoke gently, trying to soothe her but she was having none of it.

" _Bullshit!_ " Lucy cried, as shocked at her language as her Master but not caring, "Please don't lie, Master! If you don't want me anymore, just tell me!" Tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of being discarded but unable to stop them from falling.

Her Master's expression of shock and dismay was oddly comforting, especially when he drew her close and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her firmly against his chest as he rumbled, "That's not it, that's not it at all, Lucy. I thought I was giving you what you needed by giving you space, but I was wrong. I'm sorry, my Lucy. Next time I think I'm doing what's best for you, I'll ask you to double-check." Smiling, her Master pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes as he asked, "What do you need, Lucy?"

Slowly, Lucy smiled, the expression open and honest even as she whispered seductively. "I need you to fuck me, Master."

And that's what he did.

* * *

" _Ah, ah, ah_!"

Lucy cried out in pleasure, her Master's powerful form against her back as he drove into her from behind, large cock spearing her open as he fucked her doggy style. Her tongue lolled, drool sliding from her open mouth as she moaned, lewd slapping sounds filling the air as his dick plunged into her soaked cunt over and over again, owning her like the bitch she was. The sheets beneath her were soaked with cum and milk, the latter gushing from her breasts like a fountain with each jolt of pleasure running through her body. She was drunk on ecstasy, her mind consumed by the pleasure coursing through her veins, the result of multiple orgasms wracking her body.

Her pussy tightened in another in a long line of orgasms as she felt her Master's pace speed up, rhythm disrupted as he found release, pumping her eager womb full of his cum. He leaned forward, growling roughly, "Fuck, you were so hot with my kids in you, gonna get you pregnant again, put another baby in that belly till you're nice and round." His hips moved in time to his words, pushing his seed deeper and deeper into her body.

Mewling, her Master's latest orgasm adding to the amount of cum sloshing around in her womb, she keened, "Yes! Ah, ah, fill me up, Master! Impregnate me!" Writhing in the aftershocks of pleasure, she voiced her desire. Oh Stars she felt so good, how could she be anything but honest? Her Master continued growling, praising her for taking his cock so well and musing whether he could get her pregnant with triplets this time, each word going straight to her cunt until she was cumming again. Everything he said was what she wanted, joyful screams escaping her throat as he suited action to words, not pulling out as he flipped her over and kept fucking her, driving that glorious dick into her sloppy pussy until he was cumming again.

"You like that? You like the idea of being my broodmare? Keep you popping out kids 'til you're begging for mercy, putting my cum in that sweet pussy over and over again-" Her Master spoke, and she was cumming harder and harder with every rumbling word.

"Yes yes yes! I love it! Make me your breeding bitch!" Lucy shrieked, babbling as her vision went white and then black as the tides of ecstasy pulled her under.

When her consciousness returned, her Master had withdrawn from her well-used cunt and taken care of cleaning the both of them, the soiled sheet removed and fresh ones put in their place. That she hadn't woken up spoke volumes of her exhaustion from their activities, and she groaned, turning her head to see her Master laying on his side beside her, giving her a full view of his face, expression relaxed and content in sleep. She didn't want to move; the amount of cum her Master had poured into her causing her belly to swell like someone had stuck a baseball inside her, and she felt wrung-out and limp from overstimulation.

More content than she'd been in months, Lucy sighed quietly, a hand that felt like it weighed twenty pounds lifting to rest over her stuffed womb. There was no way to tell if it would take or not, but she was hoping it would. She'd told the truth before she passed out, after all, she thought with a smile on her face.

Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that triplets didn't sound so bad.


End file.
